(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
A two-component developer, which includes toner and a magnetic carrier, is often used in an image forming apparatus that forms a visible image by transferring toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on an image supporting member.
Such a two-component developer is magnetically adsorbed on the peripheral surface of a roll-shaped developing member of a developing device, that is, a developing roll, and is transported to a position facing the image supporting member. Further, toner is transferred to an electrostatic latent image, which is formed on the image supporting member, in an electric field that is formed by applying a developing bias voltage between the image supporting member and the developing roll. As a result, a visible image is formed.